Paradoxe
by Hanae M
Summary: Le paradoxe est un concept difficile à appréhender. Une opinion allant à l'encontre du sens commun. Une antinomie, la collision improbable entre deux extrêmes. Parfois, nous pouvons même le définir comme une anomalie de la nature. Une telle absurdité est risible pour le commun des mortels. Mais Setsuna Meioh n'était pas comme le commun des mortels.


**« PARADOXE. »  
**Hanae M, Octobre 2013.

CRÉDITS : L'univers de Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (ou encore Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon) est l'entière propriété de Naoko Takeuchi (maman merveilleuse de nos Sailors Senshis adorées), de Kodansha (éditeur du manga au Japon à l'époque) ainsi que de la TOEI Animation (créateur de la série animée).

Seule l'intrigue est de mon cru. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cet écrit (seulement le plaisir de faire revivre une partie de mon enfance !).

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : « Paradoxe » s'appuie à la fois sur la trame du manga et de la série animée 'BSSM/PGSM'. Cet OS s'inscrit dans une intrigue bien plus large (comme vous pourrez le constater) et est mon tout premier écrit 'Sailor Moon' à être publié. J'espère pouvoir faire partager ma vision de 'Sailor Moon' sans provoquer l'indigestion totale aux lecteurs ! Mon style littéraire peut vous paraître très lourd mais malgré mes années de pratique, je n'ai pas su me débarrasser de ce défaut...

Sur ces mots, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt, peut-être !

* * *

Le paradoxe est un concept difficile à appréhender. Une opinion allant à l'encontre du sens commun. Une antinomie, la collision improbable entre deux extrêmes. Parfois, nous pouvons même le définir comme une anomalie de la nature. Une telle absurdité est risible pour le commun des mortels.

Mais Setsuna Meioh n'était pas comme le commun des mortels.

Et mortelle, encore moins.

Au cours de sa longue vie, la guerrière de Pluton avait observé ces manifestations naturelles du monde, de la Vie elle-même. Depuis l'âge d'or du Silver Millenium jusqu'aux confins du XXXème siècle. Après un temps de réflexion, sa conclusion fut sans équivoque : les paradoxes se multipliaient de façon exponentielle à mesure que l'humanité se développait.

Et plus encore lorsque cette dernière croisait le chemin des Sailors Senshis.

L'un des nombreux pouvoirs de Sailor Pluto consistait à voyager dans le temps. Et c'était là, sans doute, son plus grand secret. Seule Queen Serenity, la mère de Neo-Queen Serenity, connaissait toutes les facettes de ce don divin. Même Lady Serenity ne pouvait appréhender pleinement les voyages spatio-temporels qu'elle avait tant effectués dans sa jeunesse.

Pourtant, Setsuna Meioh n'utilisait pas à outrance ce droit que Chronos, son père, lui avait transmit à sa mort. Un gardien du temps ne pouvait se permettre de changer le cours de toute une vie seulement pour rendre visite à un vieil ami ou revivre l'un de ses nombreux souvenirs.

Néanmoins, et là était le seul plaisir qu'elle s'accordait, Setsuna s'aventurait dans le futur une fois tous les dix ans. Toujours avec la même appréhension, elle bondissait dans l'avenir avec l'espoir d'y trouver la suite logique de son précédent voyage. Les sages conseils qu'elle prodiguait aux différentes versions de ses camarades Senshis maintenait une certaine stabilité aux différents événements observés. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

Jusqu'au jour où les paradoxes commencèrent à apparaître _trop_ souvent.

En réalité, le paradoxe était une chose banale. Une dissonance cognitive ou un événement commun survenant à un instant T sans y avoir été invité. Ce n'était pas tant les paradoxes humains qui faisaient frémir Sailor Pluto. Mais plutôt les paradoxes que les Senshis provoquaient, consciemment ou non. Malgré ses conseils, le droit de regard qu'elle s'était octroyée, Setsuna ne pouvait empêcher un paradoxe spatio-temporel de survenir dans la vie de ses 'sœurs'. Et l'un d'entre eux fut amorcé par l'arrivée de ces _outsiders_, ces aliens venus d'un autre monde.

- Setsuna-san ?!

La femme sans âge laissa un sourire énigmatique apparaître sur son visage hâlé.

- Minako-chan. Installes-toi, je t'en prie.

La jeune fille sursauta presque en entendant le timbre rauque de la gardienne du temps. Opinant du chef, elle se précipita vers la chaise qui faisait face à son aînée et déposa son cartable de cuir noir à ses pieds.

Setsuna ouvrit lentement les yeux et scanna rapidement Minako Aïno, le leader des Inners Senshis. Cette dernière arborait toujours fièrement le mythique ruban rouge qui maintenait, contre vents et marées, sa longue chevelure dorée. Ses deux grands yeux bleus étaient teintés par la surprise et ses mains, parfaitement manucurées, se tortillaient élégamment sur la table. Nous étions un mardi et Minako portait son uniforme d'été du lycée Juuban.

- Comment se passe la terminale, Minako-chan ?

Avec un amusement quasi-maternel, Setsuna observa les joues rougissantes de sa cadette. Escomptant l'embarrasser un peu plus, elle jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à sa montre.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ?  
- Oui... NON ! Enfin, c'est à dire que...

Le rire de Setsuna éclata enfin et son regard entendu rassura Minako.

- Du thé ?  
- Avec plaisir, Setsuna-san !

D'un mouvement élégant de la main, Setsuna apostropha le serveur qui se tenait droit comme un I dans un coin de la terrasse et commanda une double ration de son thé habituel. Minako l'observait, interdite.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Vénus ? Questionna Setsuna, une fois le serveur disparut.

Le regard de Minako s'illumina. Sans réellement comprendre comment, Meioh réussissait toujours à déceler quelle partie d'elle lui faisait surface : Minako ou Vénus. Au début, c'était assez déroutant. Mais Minako avait rapidement appris qu'il ne fallait pas passer par quatre chemins avec la gardienne du Temps et ne pas tergiverser sur la nature de ces entretiens.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais ici, Setsuna-san.

Meioh ferma de nouveau les yeux et arbora l'expression de sagesse qui la caractérisait tant. Bien sûr, Setsuna ne considérait pas la jeune blonde comme une écervelée. Surtout pas depuis l'épreuve qu'elles avaient partagés dans l'antre de la Reine Néhélenia. Dés cet instant, Setsuna avait ressenti la force de caractère de Minako et il fallait bien l'avouer, il ne trouvait pas son pareil parmi les autres Senshis. Même Rei, ou bien Michiru, n'avait réussi à provoquer un tel sentiment de reconnaissance mutuelle, une dévotion profonde, en elle.

Setsuna avait alors su pourquoi la Reine Serenity avait choisi Vénus pour être le leader des Inners Senshis.

- Ta question est pertinente. Pourquoi me la poses-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, daignant enfin ouvrir les yeux.  
- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que les Outers apparaissent en public, Setsuna-san...

Les mots de Minako restèrent en suspens. Setsuna remarqua le charisme de la jeune femme. Imposer des instants de silence dans un discours révélait une volonté de fer : celle d'imprimer chaque mot dans l'esprit de l'interlocuteur. Pour révéler pleinement le poids et les sens cachés de ces derniers.

- Je voudrais savoir si un nouvel ennemi a fait son apparition.

Setsuna considéra pleinement les paroles de la jeune Aïno. Ce n'était pas une question mais une demande formelle. Depuis Galaxia, aucun ennemi n'avait osé se montrer pas après l'éveil de la Terre et de l'appel de la Lumière de l'Espoir. La vie était devenue un long fleuve tranquille. Cependant, Setsuna avait remarqué que, malgré ses rêves et la vie 'lambda' qu'elle menait, Minako n'avait pas cessé d'être sur le qui-vive. Haruka le lui avait fait remarqué, quelque mois auparavant. Ce comportement marquait profondément l'attitude de la lycéenne et lui ouvrait les portes d'une maturité nouvelle et déconcertante.

- Rien de ce côté-là, rassures-toi, Minako.

Même si les muscles de son visage se détendirent, la demoiselle au ruban rouge ne dissimula pas pour autant son inquiétude.

- Pour tout te dire, je suis venue pour toi.

Ces paroles laissèrent Minako perplexe. La surprise n'était plus un sentiment assez fort pour qualifier l'effervescence qui l'assaillait de part en part, comme des vagues projetées violemment contre les récifs. Un instant, elle crut avoir à faire à la Mort elle-même.

- Je ne comprends pas, Setsuna-san.  
- Et c'est tout naturel ; conclut-elle alors que le serveur réapparaissait de nouveau sur la petite terrasse, ne cherchant pas à éclaircir ce nouveau mystère.

L'homme en uniforme s'arrêta près de leur table et commença à disposer la porcelaine face à elles. Minako observait le moindre de ses gestes avec un intérêt certain. Tout plutôt que de continuer à imaginer des scénarios rocambolesques.

Setsuna revenait de l'un de ses fameux 'voyages'. Et ce qu'elle y avait vu ne l'enchantait ni ne la dérangeait vraiment. Un changement majeur dans l'Histoire l'avait juste fait frémir. Une seconde Une simple seconde. Mais chaque seconde avait son importance pour un gardien du Temps. Et cette seconde de doute avait amené Setsuna à considérer une nouvelle fois la chronologie universelle.

Minako interrogeait silencieusement la gardienne du temps tandis que le serveur remplissait les tasses de thé d'un liquide sombre. Sombre aux reflets d'émeraudes.

- Comment vois-tu ton avenir, Minako ?

La jeune femme lança un regard suspicieux à Setsuna. Ne discernant aucun piège, Minako haussa les épaules et retourna à sa bonne humeur.

- Je compte terminer le lycée et obtenir mon diplôme. Je sais que ce n'est pas très sérieux d'errer dans les rues mais rassures-toi, Ami-chan me sermonnera ce soir ! Le sourire arboré ne semblait pas être aussi sûr que son discours...

Sous entendu : Ami ferait bien plus que sermonner la guerrière de l'amour lors de leur réunion hebdomadaire à l'Hikanawa Shrine. Setsuna acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête distingué. La princesse de Mercure pouvait se montrer terrifiante lorsqu'il s'agissait des études.

- Et je veux être une idole !

Sur ces mots, Meioh reconnut la flamme passionnée qui donnait tout son relief à Minako.

- Pourquoi ?

Setsuna avait toujours 'connu' la version humaine de Vénus clamant haut et fort son vœu de célébrité. Pourtant, Setsuna n'en avait jamais su les raisons exactes.

- Pour offrir de l'espoir et des rêves aux gens ; lança la blonde, avec une voix bien plus assurée que la première fois où elle avait prononcé ces mêmes mots.

'Minako ne pense jamais à elle. Je ne _sens_ pas la moindre once d'égoïsme _en_ elle. Comment pouvez-vous la juger aussi sévèrement ?'

Nous y voilà.

Le paradoxe. Cette version de Minako et celle de Vénus dans le futur étaient diamétralement opposées. En disharmonie totale avec tout le reste. Setsuna ne considérait pas la jeune femme blonde comme une écervelée. Loin de là. Elle la voyait puissante. Et c'était ça, le plus effrayant. Ce rêve ne serait plus tout à fait le même dans dix ans.

'Sans même comprendre !'. _Cette_ voix résonnait dans son esprit. Elle martelait son crâne, jour et nuit, interdisant toute réflexion logique à la gardienne du temps.

Sirotant son thé, Setsuna tenta de refouler les souvenirs dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Elle avait toujours eu une grande maîtrise d'elle-même mais ces derniers temps, cela lui était de plus en plus difficile.

- Setsuna... est-ce que ça va ?  
- Non, Minako.

Minako refoula une fois de plus sa surprise et posa sur son aînée un regard bienveillant. Son sourire s'estompa mais son fantôme continuait d'adoucir les traits de la jeune femme. Racontes-moi, lui disait-elle sans ouvrir la bouche. Setsuna apprécia l'attention.

- Tu es un mystère, Minako. Et c'est cela qui m'ennuie le plus. Je pensais tout savoir de toi, au même titre que les autres. Mais il y a trois ans, tu m'as démontré qu'en réalité, je ne te connaissais pas.  
- Tu parles de Néhélenia, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Mon grand âge – ne fait pas cette tête – m'a toujours accordé une autorité certaine. Mais tu as désobéi, tu es revenue _pour moi_. Aujourd'hui encore, tu déroges aux règles en te trouvant ici, à boire du thé avec moi, alors que tu devrais être en cours : pour obtenir ton diplôme.  
- Nous n'avons pas été présentées lors du Silver Millenium, lança Minako afin de justifier toutes ces interrogations.  
- Détrompes-toi. Notre Reine a insisté pour que nous ayons un œil sur vous toutes, à l'époque. Tu étais... comment dire... à ma charge.

Subitement, les questions envahirent l'esprit de Minako. Sa perception de la réalité s'étiolait à mesure que la gardienne du Temps lui révélait sa version du passé.

- Si j'étais à ta charge, Setsuna-san, pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenue lors de nos escapades sur Terre ?  
- Ce qui est 'écrit' ne doit pas être modifié.  
- Ce qui est... écrit ? Demanda Minako d'une voix incertaine.  
- Oui. Le temps est une chose complexe. La vie évolue selon les choix de tous. La chronologie universelle peut être modifiée par une seule pensée, une seule action. Elle n'est pas figée, à proprement parler. Mais certains événements sont planifiés et ne peuvent pas être annulés. Comme la chute du Silver Millenium ou l'avènement de Crystal Tokyo.

Abasourdie, Minako hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et meurtrissait son cœur.

- Tu savais pour...  
- Oui.  
- Et tu n'as rien fait ?  
- Non.

Une boule de colère se forma en elle. Minako ne souriait plus. L'âme de Sailor Vénus reprenait totalement ses droits.

- Je comprends ta haine. Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas appréhender ma position. Les gardiens du Temps ont des pouvoirs frustrants. Nous pouvons mais nous n'en avons pas le droit. Je te demande juste de ne pas oublier mon rôle dans son ensemble. Malgré toute ma dévotion pour la Reine, toute mon existence et mon envie d'aller combattre, je ne pouvais rien faire.

Minako ne put s'empêcher de lui rétorquer.

- Ma mission en tant que leader des Inners est de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour guider les Sailors. Pour protéger Serenity. Au péril de notre vie. Malgré cela, je suis revenue pour toi...

Setsuna voulut prendre la parole mais devina bien vite que Minako n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

- J'ai protégé Sailor Star Healer lors de l'affrontement contre Galaxia. Ami a protégé Star Maker et Mako, Fighter. Alors que Serenity était présente. Alors que notre devoir était de la protéger, _elle_. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous n'obéissons pas à l'autorité si elle nous semble aberrante. Nous grandissons un peu plus, à chaque fois. Et nous faisons les choix qui nous semblent les plus judicieux pour remplir notre mission sans pour autant y laisser notre âme.

- Tu as été mise hors course dans les deux cas. Tu es morte lors de ton affrontement contre Galaxia. Tu as été sous l'emprise de ses bracelets ensuite. Tu as failli tuer la Princesse.  
- Saturne a mit fin à tes jours lors du Silver Millenium ; cracha Minako dans une colère noire.

La jeune fille se garda de lui rappeler qu'elle aussi, elle s'était retrouvée pieds et poings liés, enfermée dans un miroir de Néhélenia et enchaînée aux bracelets maudits de Galaxia. Elle ne se sentait pas l'audace de le rajouter à la longue liste des torts de la gardienne temporelle. Mourir par le Glaive de Saturne n'était pas un acte héroïque, loin de là. Et ça, elle n'avait pu le taire.

Setsuna l'observa intensément, laissant un lourd silence s'installer.

- Un jour, tu ne reviendras pas. Le Cristal d'Argent ne pourra pas nous réincarner indéfiniment.  
- Peu importe, je mourrais la conscience tranquille ; tonna Minako avec ferveur.

'Vous devriez avoir honte'. Ça recommençait. Cette voix sombre et pourtant posée. Cette chevelure argentée. Setsuna sentit une énergie nouvelle s'infiltrer dans la moindre de ses veines : un nouveau paradoxe se créait. Les propos de Minako s'ajoutaient au flot de doutes de la gardienne du Temps. Son visage se décomposa.

- Je suis désolée, Setsuna...

Et Minako l'était, vraiment. Sa colère s'estompa : la femme sans âge faisait soudainement son âge.

- Je n'aurais pas du. Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas en quoi consiste le rôle d'un Gardien temporel et...

Setsuna balaya les paroles de Minako d'un revers de main, obligeant la blonde à se taire. Lui devait-elle des excuses ? Après tout, la Gardienne avait fait son apparition ici sur un coup de tête, pour provoquer la jeune femme. Elle savait que la lycéenne serait ici, dans cette rue, en ce mardi d'été. La raison était obscure même pour elle. Sans même en expliquer les raisons, elle voulait voir ce dont Minako était capable. Le futur lui était apparu un instant et l'avait secoué. Pas parce qu'il était sombre mais parce qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Avec la dynastie lunaire, la suprématie de Serenity, l'assurance d'un monde en paix.

Minako bredouilla quelque chose à propos d'une répétition mais les mots ne parvinrent pas clairement aux oreilles de la guerrière de Pluton. Cette dernière but une gorgée de son thé brûlant, espérant que cette douleur-ci estomperait l'autre, plus intime et insidieuse. Emmurée dans ses doutes, ses certitudes et ses souvenirs, la femme au teint hâlé en oublia même la présence de Minako et du serveur coincé qui était à l'autre bout de la terrasse.

Minako Aïno but d'une traite son thé et se leva, saluant respectueusement son aînée avant de partir.

* * *

- Vous revoilà ?!

Le ton condescendant ne déstabilisa pas Sailor Pluto. Revêtue de son Fuku d'Eternal Senshi, Pluto tenait fermement son sceptre. L'orbe temporelle irradiait d'une vive lueur rougeoyante dans la nuit.

- Que voulez-vous ? Vous me manquiez déjà !  
- Au bout de dix minutes ? S'étrangla l'homme dans un souffle.

Sans même y être invitée, Sailor Pluto se posta à ses côtés et commença à gravir les marches de l'Hikanawa Shrine, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Pouvons-nous y aller ? La main gantée indiqua la cinquantaine de marches qui menait au temple.

Hochant la tête, il reprit son ascension, dubitatif.

- Si c'est pour faire des reproches, vous pouvez retourner de là où vous venez !  
- Là d'où je viens, Yaten-san, j'ai appris à les taire.

Yaten Kou stoppa une nouvelle fois sa marche et fourra ses mains dans les poches de son imperméable. Ses lèvres ne formait plus qu'un mince trait et à son expression, Setsuna devina qu'il essayait de lire en elle.

- Épargnez vous ce labeur, c'est peine perdue.

Le visage du natif de Kinmoku se ferma de nouveau. Au diable, cette centenaire imbue de sa personne !

- Je suis allez voir Minako.  
- Minako est au temple. Vous n'êtes pas allée là-haut ; dit-il d'une voix assurée.  
- Pas cette Minako là, Yaten ; la voix mystérieuse de Pluto refroidissant plus l'atmosphère hivernale.  
- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, vielle chouette ! Et je ne veux pas comprendre. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Minako reste Minako. Vous ne la connaissez pas, vous n'avez jamais réellement affronter quoique ce soit à ses côtés. Vous n'appréciez pas les sacrifices qu'elle et les autres font pour maintenir en équilibre l'univers tout entier.

La gardienne du Temps lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Parce qu'au final, c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit, non ? Usagi-chan est destinée à devenir Néo-Queen Serenity et c'est elle qui purifiera tout ce que vous vous efforcez de surveiller sagement dans votre coin. Les Inners le savent et elles font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour que ça marche, activement. Ça me coûte de le dire mais même vos deux compères, Haruka et Michiru, l'ont bien compris et font tout pour que ça arrive... Alors que vous...

Il dépassa la Sailor rapidement, lui laissant à peine le temps d'apercevoir son visage outré, les traits matures se durcissant à la moindre syllabe.

- … et elles le font comme leur a appris Usagi. En étant elles-même. En poursuivant leur volonté et leurs rêves.  
- Minako chante de moins en moins ; rétorqua-t-elle en observant le dos de Yaten.  
- Vous ne vous dîtes pas, vous, en tant que maîtresse suprême du temps et de l'espace, que personne ne reste statique dans la vie ? Peut-être devriez-vous rester dans le présent une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que d'aller et venir à tout va dans le passé et le futur !

Sa voix, assassine, résonna dans l'air glacial. Pluto supportait de moins en moins ce _jeune_ impertinent.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous aussi, vous ne faites que des allées et venues entre votre planète et celle-ci ! Ne venez pas me faire la morale sur des absences que vous ne pouvez même pas comprendre.  
- Peut être. Mais moi, au moins, je ne vis pas dans le passé avec pour seules règles un code du Temps à la noix !

Pluto s'arrêta tandis que Yaten atteignait le haut des marches, disparaissant ainsi de sa vue. La critiquer était un fait. L'Outer Senshi ne pouvait plus lui en tenir rigueur, le jeune Kou était une tête de mule, imbu de sa personne, quasi-impossible à contrôler. Par ailleurs, ses remarques entraient dans une toute autre catégorie que celle de l'indifférence. Au fond, ces règles qu'elle respectaient religieusement, étaient-elles réellement inviolables ? Étaient-elles saines pour elle ?

Arrivée à son tour en haut des marches, une petite fille aux cheveux émeraudes se précipita contre ses bottes immaculées.

- Puu-sama ! Tu es revenue !  
- Bonsoir Asuka !

La Senshi s'abaissa au niveau de la petite fille et la serra contre son cœur. Cette gamine avait la même chevelure que sa mère pourtant, ses yeux était d'un bleu si pur qu'il rivalisait avec la couleur même du ciel. Une pointe de défi brillait en elle. Tellement typique de son 'père'.

Près de l'une des portes du temple, Yaten était en grande conversation avec une nouvelle arrivante, qui tenait fermement un manteau d'enfant. Pluto n'eut même pas besoin d'apercevoir le ruban rouge pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

La gardienne du Temps se releva et de toute sa hauteur, elle observa avec appréhension Minako Aïno s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé. Le visage de Minako ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. Déglutissant à peine, la femme au teint hâlé serra la main de la petite Asuka. Cette dernière peinait à laisser son bras en l'air mais sentir la main gantée de la Senshi valait la peine de maintenir une telle position, inconfortable pour une gamine haute comme trois pommes.

- Tu n'aurais pas du sortir sans ton manteau, Asuka.  
- Oui mais...  
- Pas de 'mais', jeune fille ! Enfiles-ça et rentres à l'intérieur. Si ta mère sait que nous t'avons laissés sortir sans rien sur le dos, elle risque d'être très en colère contre moi... Tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, 'Tie Mina ! Je rentre mais vous me promettez de nous rejoindre, d'accord ?

Le regard suppliant de la petite tornade verte fit fondre les deux femmes.

- Nous te rejoignons très vite. Nous devons discuter un instant, Auntie Mina et moi.  
- A tout de suite, alors !

Et aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, Asuka se remit à courir vers le temple et attrapa la main de Yaten au passage, le forçant à la suivre. Yaten se fit aspirer par la porte d'entrée tout en ordonnant, sans grande conviction, à la petite fille de le lâcher.

- Au moins, il est sympathique avec les enfants ; commenta Pluto en reportant son attention sur Minako.  
- Il est sympathique avec Asuka. Il ne veut pas déclencher les foudres de Michiru ou d'Haruka. La simple idée qu'elles puissent se liguer contre lui, l'instinct maternel les animant toutes les deux, le fait frémir !

Les deux femmes se surprirent à rire à cette image.

- Ça fait quoi ? Dix ans que je ne t'ai pas revue ?  
- C'est à peu près ça. Du moins, je crois ; lança Pluto qui se garda d'informer Minako qu'elle venait à peine de la quitter.  
- Setsuna, je...

Sailor Pluto emprisonna Minako dans une étreinte soudaine. La blonde, qui avait pourtant vingt-sept ans aujourd'hui, éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son aînée.

- Je suis tellement désolée Setsuna ! Je n'aurais pas du te dire toutes ces méchancetés...

La guerrière de Pluton contenait tant bien que mal ses larmes. Minako avait encore mûri, ses traits n'étaient plus tout juvéniles et son aura transpirait d'une solitude similaire à la sienne. Cette entrevue qu'elle avait provoqué, dix ans auparavant, avait définitivement changé la guerrière de Vénus. Sa beauté était sans pareille, sa voix de chanteuse avait rendu son timbre ferme et harmonieux. Ses gestes n'étaient plus du tout ceux d'une jeune fille mais ceux d'une vraie femme. Et dans le fond, elle était brisée. Plus encore qu'autrefois...

- Je ne comprenais pas à... quel point c'est difficile... d'être responsable...

Les soubresauts de Minako rendaient ses propos incohérents. En un clin d'œil, Sailor Pluto laissa place à Setsuna Meioh, qui essayait toujours de réconforter son amie.

- … en restant soi-même...  
- Regardes-moi, Minako !

Tenant fermement les épaules d'Aïno, Setsuna plongea son regard dans les yeux limpides de cette dernière.

- Tu avais raison. Peut-être est-ce parce que je suis trop vieille que je n'ai pas su me mêler à vous, être comme vous !

Minako regardait son aînée comme si les mots prononcés n'étaient pas les siens.

- Mais ne me dis pas que moi, j'avais raison ! Tu m'as tenu tête pour la deuxième fois à l'époque et... Je dois bien avouer que je l'avais mérité. Ce que tu as accompli ces dix dernières années n'était peut-être pas écrit. Mais c'était nécessaire !

Le regard de Setsuna était celui de quelqu'un qui sait. Tout.

- De quoi parles...  
- Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, Minako-chan ! Lança Setsuna avec un sérieux feint.

Voyant qu'elle ne rirait pas à sa remarque, Setsuna sourit à sa cadette et lui ébouriffa le haut du crâne.

- Il y a dix ans, je suis venue te voir parce que j'avais déjà vécu cette soirée-ci.

Minako semblait retourner en enfance. L'étonnement que la guerrière du temps provoquait en elle semblait aussi nouveau que le premier.

- J'ai vu ces trois-là, par la fenêtre, et j'ai prit peur. Surtout après la conversation que j'ai eu avec Yaten.  
- C'est pour ça qu'il est revenu furieux de la cuisine ?  
- Oui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là. Ils ne devaient pas être là. Je n'avais jamais prévu leur présence dans notre trame temporelle après l'épisode Galaxia. J'ai cherché des réponses, en vain. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, ce jour-là...

Minako mordillait l'intérieur de ses joues. Setsuna se taisait et attendait patiemment qu'elle se mette à parler. Son air indiquait clairement qu'elle ne la libérerait pas avant d'avoir des explications de sa part.

- C'est à cause de toi. Ou plutôt grâce à toi... qu'ils sont là ce soir. Après notre 'dispute', j'ai changé. J'ai réalisé mes rêves, donné de l'espoir aux autres par le chant. Je voulais tellement te prouver ton erreur que j'en ai failli perdre les filles en voyageant autour du monde...

Minako avait détourné son regard de Setsuna en lui avouant cet épisode de sa vie. Sa colère contre la gardienne du temps l'avait beaucoup aidé à gravir les échelons dans le monde de la musique. Mais la rancœur n'était pas un moteur sain pour un rêve. Minako s'en était rendue pleinement compte en se disputant avec la plus part des autres Sailors. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'elle ne perde définitivement ses objectifs de vue...

- Et puis, il y a quelque mois, mon rêve a changé... je suis allé là-bas, sur Kanel. Et...

Les sanglots de Minako s'étaient arrêtés. Tout comme ses explications. Avouer ses faiblesses n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi aisé. Soupirant, Setsuna posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Minako.

- Je suis fière de toi, Minako-chan !  
- 10 ! 9 ! 8 ! éclatèrent soudainement les voix à l'intérieur de l'Hikanawa Shrine, brisant l'intensité du moment.  
- Viens ! C'est bientôt la nouvelle année ! Après s'être essuyé les joues, Minako se mit à courir vers le temple.

Avant de passer les portes, s'assurant que Meioh ne se transformait pas de nouveau en Sailor Pluto, Minako tendit les bras en l'air et s'écria, le sourire aux lèvres, « MERCI SETSUNA ! Sans toi, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui ! », puis disparut dans le temple en un battement de cils.

Setsuna s'avança vers le temple, bien décidée à fêter ce passage à l'an 2008 avec les autres, ses amies, sa famille, comme lui avait conseillé l'_autre_...

- 7 ! 6 ! 5 !

Et elle se stoppa net. 'Sans toi, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui !'.

- 4, 3, 2...

Setsuna porta ses mains à ses oreilles et ferma les yeux.

- 1... BONNE ANNEE ! crièrent les personnes présentes dans le temple d'une seule et même voix.

C'était de sa faute. Violer les règles, finalement, ce n'était pas une chose si compliquée que ça. Setsuna avait changé le cours du temps, sans même s'en rendre compte, en parlant à Minako. Non, Pluto avait parlé à Vénus. De Senshi à Senshi...

Paradoxe.

Oui, Setsuna les avait en horreur. Surtout lorsqu'ils proliféraient à cause d'elles, les guerrières lunaires...

Non.

Rectification.

Ce que Setsuna détestait par dessus tout, c'était les paradoxes qu'elle provoquait elle-même.


End file.
